There's Still Hope
by Wizarmonfan
Summary: On his first trip to the Digital World, Kyouji has a life lesson handed to him by Frigimon.
_Note I am not against homosexuals, as I learned I am bisexual myself. I am all for equal rights and same sex marriage. But take into consideration a character who has to learn from his prejudice and grow into a more accepting person. This is just the beginning of his story_.

…

Ishida Kyouji knew his father was watching to see how he would react on his first trip to the Digital World. He also knew a Frigimon was observing him curiously from nearby.

The golden-blonde with spiky short hair had his partner, a Dracomon, with him. Kyouji was already aware that his partner was a kind, soft-hearted creature. But he didn't know about his other side.

"Ugh," he commented quietly, noticing that Kanayo and Fumina were standing really close and holding hands. "They couldn't do that somewhere private? I mean, seriously?"

Dracomon's top lip rose ever so slightly in a grimace, before he dropped it. His right eyelid twitched, as if he was mad about something. "Kyouji..." The small dragon whined, trying to give him a hint.

Silence. "… What is it, Dracomon?" The eleven-year-old questioned bluntly.

Dracomon exhaled, worried that this aspect of his human Chosen would drive them apart. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

He longed to tell his partner of his different sexuality, but knew Kyouji would react aggressively once he learned the news. Dracomon knew this by how the boy was judging Kanayo and Fumina.

The Frigimon decided at this point to come over. Dracomon studied the older and wiser Digimon, getting a nod in return. Dracomon smiled, his wings a flutter; the Frigimon knew he was gay.

"You should be respectin' people no matter what they choose in life, young one." The Frigimon was speaking directly to Kyouji.

Dracomon could sense the steam coming out of his partner's ears as Kyouji turned towards the Adult Digimon.

"Why should I? And why do you care?" He spat at Frigimon.

"Because you're hurting peoples' feelings," Frigimon explained. "The feelings of those dear to you, close to you. Those people won't want to help you back if something happened to you or if Dracomon wasn't strong enough to protect you, if you're pushin' them away all the time."

"!" Kyouji had the decency to look alarmed briefly, before his expression changed back into loathing. "They shouldn't be like that!" He insisted.

Dracomon walked off to meet with Daigo's Plotmon, crying. His partner had said the words he had dreaded to hear. How much more would he have to take from Kyouji before he broke?

Frigimon glanced sympathetically over at Dracomon, a tear moistening his own eye at the dragon's sadness. He wiped it away casually and continued. "They can't help what they are, kiddo. Just like you can't help having a phobia of blood."

"!" Kyouji started. "Hey, how do you know that?!"

Frigimon's mouth was a thin line. "Your parents tell us many things. We are the Digimon they befriended and helped twenty-five years ago, after all. Leomon, Ogremon, Kentarumon… we know a lot of things about all of you."

"… broken… trust..." was all Frigimon was able to catch from Kyouji's mutterings.

He decided to end this once and for all, tired of this kid's outrageous prejudices and nonsense. Knowing Yamato was watching with a knowing look on his face, he grabbed the boy and hauled him up to his face.

"For Yggdrasil's sake, grow up, Ishida Kyouji! You're hurting Kanayo, Fumina and your own partner Digimon! He's not here anymore because you made him cry. How is that an action of a responsible Chosen Child? Grow up, act your age and mature from your bias – or hope your real adventure whacks some hard sense into you! You disgust me, Child of Respect."

He dumped Kyouji on the ground and stormed off, in a right mess. Frigimon needed to calm down and talking to Dracomon might help him do that.

…

 **A/N** : Finally, got this one done! Took a few plot readjustments, but this one worked out the best. Thanks very much, Dai~ It's different to how you wanted, but I thought a quick side-story to before Souls ch 1 was in order. Hope that's okay with you. :D

 **Challenges** : Non-flash week 8 #767: Frigimon; Next Gen #11: shallow; Original Characters #19: outrageous; and finally, Titles Set #43: There's Still Hope.


End file.
